celos
by LaDyAkAnEyRaNmA
Summary: Inuyasha tiene muchos celos por cada hombre que mira a kagome, pero ahora tambien descubrirá, gracias a ellos lo que siente de verdad por Kagome.
1. Chapter 1

CELOS

Era un día muy tranquilo en sengoku, pero….

-ABAJO-dijo Kagome con todo el aire de sus pulmones

-Haaaaaaaa-grito InuYasha al quedar estampado en el suelo

-Me voy a mi casa y punto- dijo Kagome cortante

-Te dije que no!, que estas sorda niña tonta- dijo InuYasha escupiendo tierra

-Pero tengo exámenes y tarea, y si no apruebo repetiré el año-dijo Kagome desesperada

-Que me importa-dijo InuYasha

-Siempre lo mismo, tu tu tu tu tu tu tu tu…. Y que ay de mi?, nada.-dijo Kagome gritando-me voy!- comenzó a correr.

-A no, tu te quedas- grito InuYasha-No te dejare ir!

-ABAJO ABAJO ABJO ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO!-grito Kagome

-vuelvo en 5 dias-dijo cortante

InuYasha se levanta del suelo y comienza a maldecir

-perro tonto por tu culpa Kagome se fue!-lloro Shippo

-tranquilo Shippo, Kagome ya volverá y te traerá ricos dulces- dijo sango sonriendo-pero antes, InuYasha irá a disculparse con Kagome para que no este triste-dijo seria sango

-Khe, ella debe disculparse, yo solo le dije que se quedara, pero ella reacciona de la peor manera y me manda al suelo-grito InuYasha

-InuYasha?-dijo el monje tranquilo

-que quieres?-dijo InuYasha

Antes de que InuYasha se diera cuenta Miroku le había golpeado la cabeza con su báculo

-POR QUE HICISTE ESO MIROKU!-dijo InuYasha sobando el chichón que tenía en la cabeza

-por bruto, tu sabes que la señorita Kagome se esfuerza por mantener sus ocupaciones en su época y en la nuestra-dijo tranquilo el monje-debes aprender a tener más tacto con las mujeres-mientras le toca el trasero a Sango

-AAAAAAAAAAAA, monje libidinoso- grita mientras le pega una cachetada

-nunca cambiara-dijeron InuYasha y Shippo

Kagome `s POV

Estaba acostada en mi cama pensando

-no habré sido muy dura con InuYasha- pensé mientras estampaba mi cara contra la almohada-pero…..!El siempre me trata horrible!

-aunque cuando vuelva… estará muy enojado y me reclamara- pensé angustiada-amenos que….me quede aquí y lo haga esperar, entonces cuando venga le diré que no iré allá hasta que me pida perdón por ser tan grosero-dije triunfante.

Inuyasha POV

Estaba sentado en el árbol sagrado como siempre pensando

-Kagome parecía muy disgustada, creo que debo ir a hablar con ella-pensé angustiado-pero….. que estoy diciendo, soy InuYasha, el hijo de inu_no_taisho, no tengo que pedirle perdón a esa tonta, ella debería estar aquí pidiendo perdón. Además es tonta, amargada, tierna, dulce hermosa y…¡PERO EN QUE PIENSO!-pensé alterado

Pero de repente una voz me saco de mis pensamientos

-¡KAGOME, KAGOME- decía ese lobucho de Koga

-que quieres-dije enojado

-donde esta Kagome bestia-dijo sin prestarme atención.

-que te importa sarnoso- dije furioso

-ja, te volviste a pelear con ella-dijo divertido koga

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-dije sorprendido

-¿me crees sordo?, hasta un humano corriente podría escucharlo-dijo de su forma tan altanera

-no importa, no te metas- dije arto

-ja si sigues así, se cansara y se ira de tu lado-dijo

-khe, estás loco si crees que la dejare irte contigo-dije amenazante

-no hablo solo de mí, sino de todos los hombres, admítelo Kagome es una mujer muy bella. Hasta los de mi tribu hablan de lo hermosa que es, además es tierna, dulce, atenta y puede ver los fragmentos de la perla- dijo Koga

Estaba mudo, no podía discutirlo, era verdad, todo eso era la maldita verdad, pero que le respondería….

-Khe, lobo tonto, escucha, Kagome no ira con ningún otro hombre por que prometió permanecer a mi lado- dije sintiéndome superior.

-Si claro pero cuando se de cuenta de que la usas para rastrear los fragmentos, se ira corriendo a mis brazos, o a los de cualquier otro hombre o demoño mejor que tu!-dijo Koga

-Imbécil, cállate, y vete!- dije desenvainando a colmillo de acero.

-Esta bien, pero admite que tengo razón- dijo Koga corriendo hacia su tribu de lobos

-Me sentía frustrado, era verdad, cualquier hombre con medio cerebro se enamoraría de Kagome, y se que siento algo por ella pero… aun no se si es mas que lo que siento por Kikyo-pensé angustiado. Pero hasta que averigüe que siento, no permitiré que se valla, y si sigo con la misma escusa de los fragmentos la perderé, debo actuar y rápido-pensé decidido-pero antes debo ahuyentar a los pretendientes de Kagome.

KAGOME´S POV

Estaba dormida en mi suave camita, hasta que…..

-Hija! Tocan la puerta!- dijo mi mamá

-Ya voy- dije levantándome con pereza de la cama

Baje las escaletas, abrí la puerta y grite

_¡KATOKO!-grite al ver a mi primo de 16 años

-Prima Kagome!-dijo alegre dándome un abrazo

-Ven, ven, pasa!-dije

-Gracias prima- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla

-Sobrino Katoko!, que te trae por aquí?-dijo mi mamá

-Mi mamá vino por trabajo y aproveche a venir - dijo mi primo alegre

-Si el primo vino- dijo Sota emocionado

-Me alegra que mi nieto venga a visitarnos- dijo el abuelo

-Bueno, bueno, como el cuarto de huéspedes se convirtió en el cuarto de juegos de sota creo que deberás dormir en la habitación de Kagome- dijo mi mamá

-Si no le molesta a la prima Kagome- dijo Katoko a mi mamá

-Claro que no me molesta Primo Katoko-dije abrazándolo

-Está bien Katoko, ve a dejar tus valijas a el cuarto de Kagome.

5 DIAS DESPUES

INUYASHA ´S POV

Estaba sentado en una de las ramas del goshimboku pensando:

-Bien! Ya estuve vigilando a todos los pretendientes de Kagome y no son nada importantes, y además los e asustado bastante- pensé divertido-pero… si ya esta anocheciendo!, esa tonta se esta tardando mucho, ¿que estará haciendo?...¿y si? no, no es posible, pero…..¿no tendrá otro pretendiente en su época?, no, no creo, pero ¿y si lo tiene?, debo ir - pensé asustado

En ese momento me dirigí a la época de Kagome. Cuando llegue me senté en el árbol que está al lado de su ventana y observe que pasaba.

KAGOME`S POV

Ya era tarde, le avía preparado la cama a Katoko al lado de la mía.

-Aaaahh, que sueño-dije bostezando

-si es verdad- dijo Katoko entrando a mi habitación con su pijama

-Katoko, ya te vas a dormir-pregunte

-si tengo algo de sueño por el viaje, pero, ¿sabes que fue lo mejor de este viaje?

-No, que fue- dije con una sonrisa

-Ver de nuevo a mi primita!- dijo levantándome en sus brazos y dándome vueltas

-jajajajaja, bájame me voy a marear-dije riéndome

-Esta bien-dijo sonriendo-iré a lavarme los dientes

Entonces Katoko fue al baño a lavarse los dientes, pero unos segundos después de que salió algo paso…

INUYASHA `S POV

Lo avía visto todo, desde que entro ese chico con poca ropa, hasta la levanto en sus brazos y la dio vuelta ¡y ella se reía! Grrrrrrr!. - pensé con furia. Entonces toque la ventana para hablar con ella.

KAGOME `S POV

InuYasha estaba tocando mi ventana, gracias al cielo Katoko se fue al baño, le abrí y me dijo:

-Te veo afuera- dijo serio

-Para que?-Dije confundida

-Tengo que hablar contigo-dijo tan serio que me dio un escalofrió

Solo asentí y le dije: te veo en el goshimboku

El asintió tan fríamente que me hizo acordar a Sesshomaru

Serré la ventana y me puse mis pantuflas, cuando estaba a punto de salir….

-Adónde vas?- me pregunto Katoko

-¿yo?, a tomar aire- dije nerviosa

-No quieres que te acompañe?- dijo Katoko

-No, no gracias, voy a pensar un rato, tu duerme que yo ya vuelvo-dije serrando la puerta.

Fui caminando hacia el goshimboku, era una noche calurosa, por eso salí con mi short pijama y mi remeta manga corta. Entonces ahí lo vi, a ese muchacho altanero y amargado que me enamoro, sentado en las raíces del goshimboku.

InuYasha `S POV

Estaba ahí sentado pensando en que decirle a Kagome. En ese momento la vi, viniendo con ese angelical rostro confundido y con sus ropas extrañas que la hacían verse tan bien, aunque sin ellas igual se vería preciosa, en el buen sentido.

KAGOME`S POV

Me senté al frente de el, quien tenía la cabeza abajo, lo mire por un segundo y le dije:

-¿para qué me llamaste?-pregunte confundida

-es tarde-me dijo cambiándome de tema

-sí, lo es, ¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunte

-por qué no volviste, dijiste que volverías en 5 días-dijo todavía con la cabeza baja

-pero lo que pasa es que…..-dije esperando que no se enojara

-¡que¡-dijo levantando la cabeza

-es que vino Katoko- dije

-y que, ¿Quién es él, he? ¿ Es más importante que nosotros?- dijo alterado

-no es que el sea más importante, es que hace tiempo que no lo veo y lo quiero mucho-dije triste.

Lo vi como si su pecho se contrajera, y sus ojos mostraban tanta tristeza que parecía un cachorrito a punto de morir

InuYasha `S POV

Al escuchar esas malditas palabras: lo-quiero-mucho, me di cuenta que la había perdido, sabia que debía vigilarla, sabía que no debía dejarla pasar tanto tiempo aquí. Seguro que cuando me decía que se iba a la escuela seguro iba con ese Katoko, grrrrrrrr!, con solo pensar en eso me da ganas de matar a todos los hombres que la han mirado, tenia ganas de tomar a ese Katoko del cuello y estrangularlo. Tenía que preguntarle cuando la perdí, porque la perdí.

-¿Cuándo?- le pregunte con seriedad bajando la cabeza

-cuando ¿Qué?-dijo ella

-¡No te hagas la tonta!. Que cuando te ... te….. te-dije tartamudeando con torpeza. Mierda, no podía decir esas simples palabras por miedo a que me abandone! Grrrrrr que estúpido soy!

-que cuando me…..-dijo Kagome sin comprender

Tome aire y le dije:

-que cuando te enamoraste de el-dije mientas sentía que esas palabras quemaban mi garganta.

KAGOME`S POV

-¡POR DIOS!, había malinterpretado todo, y estaba celoso-pense

Primero lo mire con tristeza, se sentía tan mal verlo así, aun no entendía por que se ponía celoso si el amaba a… otra persona, eso me dio mas tristeza aún, pero luego al darme cuenta de todo lo mal que interpreto las cosas, comencé a reír.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-no podía aguantar la risa!

-de que te ríes -dijo furioso

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-de verdad no podía parar, era muy gracioso

-tranquilízate y habla- dijo arto

Entonces respire y me calme

-Katoko es mi primo-dije con una sonrisa tierna

-q..q..que?- dijo con un tic en su ojo izquierdo y un poco sonrojado.

-que es mi primo-dije alegre

InuYasha `S POV

Me sentía como el imbécil mas grande que alguna ves piso la tierra, tenia ganas de correr, de golpearme con el tronco mas grande, de volver el tiempo atrás.

Hubo un gran silencio, incomodo, mientras nos mirábamos fijamente a los ojos.

-esteeeee…. – dije rascándome la nuca.

Pero de repente alguien nos interrumpió.

-Kagome, quien es el?- dijo el tal Katoko

KAGOME`S POV

-ups, me había olvidado de mi primo Katoko-pensó Kagome.

-Kagome, dime quien es-dijo Katoko

-¿Les parece si lo hablamos adentro?, aquí hace mucho frio-dije mintiendo, hacía mucho calor esa noche.

-si-dijeron ambos

EN LA CASA

Entramos a la casa, y les serví te a ambos. Se notaba que Katoko estaba confundido, e InuYasha mas bien incomodo.

Claro también Katoko lo miraba como un intruso, imagínense ver a su primita en el patio charlando con un desconocido, bueno desconocido para Katoko.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto mi primo de una.

-soy InuYasha..-dijo InuYasha pero lo interrumpí

- es un compañero de la escuela- dije rápido

- pero que hace aquí a la noche- dijo sospechando

No sabía que decirle, entonces invente algo rápido.

-ahh- suspire- es que hoy había una fiesta de disfraces y mi mama me dijo que no podía ir, entonces InuYasha vino pero llego un poco más temprano de lo que esperaba, lo siento- le dije terminando con mi mirada de borreguito

InuYasha`S POV

No entendía nada, ¿ de que mierda hablaba Kagome?

-Esta bien prima. Pero ya es tarde, vamos a dormir- dijo el Katoko

-Esta bien, solo déjame despedirme de InuYasha- dijo Kagome

-Ok- dijo el

Salimos afuera

-Que paso?- dije confundido

- Es que tuve que inventar una historia- rio

-Esta bien- dije incomodo al recordar el momento anterior a la interrupción

Kagome`S POV

De repente InuYasha se sonrojo, y ahí me di cuenta porque fue, quería hablarle, decirle que no se preocupara que el era el único en mi corazón, pero….. no era el momento, además Katoko debería estar esperándome, entonces hice algo muy simple, que daría un cierre simple a la duda de InuYasha

-Me tengo que ir a dormir-dije

-E-esta bien- dijo tartamudeando

Pero antes de que se fuera en un rápido movimiento le di un beso en la mejilla, fue pequeño pero fue lo suficiente para darle a entender a InuYasha que él era el único.

-No te preocupes, estaré allí temprano mañana- para luego entrar rápido a casa

InuYasha`S POV

Q-que había pasado, me beso, ¿me beso?,! me beso!, en la mejilla, pero es un beso en fin.

Quise ir a el pozo para volver a mi época, pero mis piernas no respondían y cuando quería moverlas me sentía mareado, ¡ como es posible que una niña tonta me hiciera eso!

Luego de un rato intentando caminar para el pozo logre llegar, pero tarde bastante tiempo.

Cuando llegue para mi mala suerte estaba Miroku despierto en la puerta de la cabaña.

-¿que haces despierto?- pregunte

-esperaba a que llegaras, pero no creí que tardaras tanto en volver; dime, ¿que hicieron la señorita Kagome y tu?- dijo con una mirada picara

lo golpeo

-como crees que aria algo asi con Kagome- dije

-yo nunca dije nada sobre…eso, ¿asi que si paso algo e?-dijo Miroku levantando las cejas

-mmm mn n…. no, nnno, ya cállate. Me voy a dormir-dijo sonrojado

Solo quería irme a dormir, para mañana poder volver a ver a kagome


	2. solo te necesito a ti

¡hola!

De verdad muchas, pero muchas gracias por los comentarios

Hay va el fanfic

* * *

><p>InuYasha`s POV<p>

Me acababa de levantar, el día estaba bien, como siempre en este aburrido lugar; y ahora esa aun más aburrido ya que Kagome no estaba aquí, ya hace tiempo me había dado cuenta que mi mundo giraba en su entorno. No miento, sin ella hablando de cosas futuristas de su época, jugando juegos como… ¿Cómo se llamaba?, a si, cartas y esas cosas, era muy aburrido.

Pero de repente escuche algo:

-Don´t you want me baby, don`t you want me hooohooooh- cantaba Kagome en un especie de ritual

-Kagome-dije, pero la muy tonta no me escuchaba, tenia algo que le tapaba las orejas con un hilo que llevaba a una pequeña caja rectangular con el dibujo de una manzana mordida, que le pasaba? , que es eso que tiene en las orejas? estaba poseída!.

Al darme cuenta de esto fui rápidamente a su lado y corte ese hilo blanco.

Pero de repente Kagome freno en seco y me miro con un aura oscura

Kagome `s POV

Acababa de llegar a Sengoku e iba caminando tranquila escuchando música en mi ipod nuevo que compre con mis ahorros de varios años, era bastante caro, pero compre un muy buen ipod que gracias al cielo venia con unos auriculares de repuesto ya que cierto hanyo salto de una rama y corto mis auriculares.

Entonces frene y mire mis auriculares que colgaban de mi mano, para luego girar la cabeza y ver a InuYasha.

-InuYasha- dije con voz suave- me podrías decir….. PORQUE SE TE OCURRIO CORTAR MIS AURICULARES DE LA NADA!-grite

-POR QUE ME GRITAS NIÑA TONTA? Deberías agradecerme de salvarte de el control mental de ese cable-dijo con su tonto orgullo

-que control mental ni que nada, esto es un ipod y sirve para escuchar música!-grite de nuevo

-¿Qué?- dijo confundido

-Abajo, tonto, abajo, esto es muy caro, abajo!

Luego de unos segundos, se levanto del suelo y me dijo

- Y yo que iba a saber que era tonta!- me grito InuYasha

-entonces la próxima vez pregunta!-grite

-no me grites!-dijo el

-TU NO ME GRITES!-dije

- NO TU!-dijo

-NO TU

-NO TU

-ABAJO-grite

Luego de eso coloque mi cable de repuesto en el ipod y continué escuchando

InuYasha ´S POV

Y caí al suelo como siempre, tengo que admitir que ya me acostumbre al MALTRATO DE ESTA MUJER!

Ella estaba a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, khe esa tonta era tan lenta.

Me pare y comencé a escucharla tararear, por un momento sentí que me dormía, su voz era tan bella y suave que parecía un somnífero, MIERDAAAA! DEJA DE SER TAN CURSI InuYasha!- Decía mientras me golpeaba la cabeza con fuerza.

La seguí de lejos hasta llegar a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede.

Cuando llegamos, como siempre, el enano salto a los brazos de Kagome diciéndole que la extrañaba y pidiéndole dulces, luego se sienta en la puerta de la cabaña a hablar con Sango de lo que hiso en su época.

Faltaba poco para que el atardecer apareciera, entonces en ese momento Kagome se levanto y se fue caminando sola, entonces fui tras ella….. para que no le pase nada

Kagome`S POV

Estaba un poco aburrida, ya que en todo el día, desde esa pelea tonta no había visto a InuYasha, entonces fui a el lugar que más me gusta de todo sengoku, el árbol sagrado

Pero de repente siento la presencia de los fragmentos de la perla

InuYasha`S POV

Estaba siguiéndola, saltando por los arboles de rama en rama cuando olfatee algo, apestaba a….. lobo

Kagome`S POV

A lo lejos vi un remolino, entonces comprendí que era el joven koga

Rápidamente toma mis manos y me dice:

-hola mi amada Kagome, te estaba buscando- dijo sonriéndome

-En serio, que sorpresa- dije fingiendo una sonrisa. La verdad parecía que Koga jamás se iba a rendir, con prometida y todo sigue buscándome, tengo que admitir que era persistente!

Pero antes de que me pudiera decir algo, unos fuertes brazos me tomaron y me pusieron detrás de su espalda, era InuYasha

-GRRRRRRRR aléjate de Kagome lobo sarnoso- dijo gruñendo, tengo que admitir que me encantaba cuando se encelaba.

InuYasha`S POV

Maldita sea, dejo a Kagome cinco segundos sola y ya tiene un hombre cortejándola.

-No quiero hablar contigo bestia, quiero hablar con mi mujer- dijo con el ceño fruncido

-¡qué mujer ni que nada, aléjate de ella antes de que te mate gusano!-grite

-InuYasha, abajo- dijo Kagome haciéndome caer al piso

-¿para qué me buscaba joven Koga?- dijo con curiosidad

- pues es porque quería darte un regalo muy importante para mí- contesto el

-¿un regalo?-pregunto

-Si-dijo mientras sacaba una pequeña piedrita brillante, era, era ¡un diamante!-es un joya que ha pasado de generación en generación en mi familia, según la tradición debo dársela a mi mujer-dijo dando un paso adelante.

-ALEJATE DE ELLA LOBO RABIOSO!-grite a punto de desenvainara colmillo de acero

-abajo, abajo y abajo- dijo tranquila

-Kagome- dijo el lobo volviendo a tomarle las manos- ya es momento de que vengas conmigo, si lo haces tendrás todo lo que quieras, pieles, joyas, tierras, todo lo que una mujer quiera, solo debes venir conmigo.

-K….Koga yo….- dijo entrecortada

-no te preocupes preciosa, luego vendré por tu respuesta, mientras tanto conserva el diamante para que me recuerdes-dijo- adiós amada mía, adiós chucho- se despidió

Kagome`S POV

Era, un diamante, la joya que todas las mujeres querían, y que yo tenía en mis manos.

Me senté en el suelo al lado de InuYasha, que estaba acostado boca abajo gruñendo, el se sentó a mi lado, y miro la joya entre mis manos, era preciosa.

Lo mire a los ojos, estaba ¿triste?

InuYasha`S POV

NO,NO,NO!MIERDA Y MIL VECES MIERDA!

¿Por qué?, tuvo que venir el lobo apestoso y arruinarlo todo, ahora Kagome se irá con él, era obvio, ese tonto tenia tierras, joyas, pieles y yo, yo tenia un sucio kimono antiguo que no valía nada, ese tonto podría hacerla mas feliz, además yo solo soy un sucio hanyo y el un demonio completo.

MIERDA!, porque?, quería gritar, romper algo, gritarla a Kagome que no sea tonta y que se quede, que en la necesitaba, pero.. mientras Kagome sea feliz, el también lo seria

Kagome`S POV

-¿Y?- Dijo InuYasha

-¿y qué?- dije sin mirarlo

-te irás con él, no?- dijo apartando la mirada a un lado

-¿Qué?¿por que?-dije sorprendida mirándolo

-no seas tonta, ¿acaso no te gustan esas cosas?-dijo enojándose

-claro que me gustan, pero…¿Por qué tendría que irme?- le dije mas alto

-por que el te ofreció tierras y pieles, y joyas-dijo gritando parándose

-lo se, pero yo no quiero ir con el-grite parándome

-¿por qué no?-me desafío

-por que yo quiero estar contigo- grite al fin

-pero serás infeliz- grito InuYasha

-¿por qué?- dije

-¡por que yo no puedo darte nada de eso!-dijo al fin

-InuYasha, yo no necesito nada de eso- le dije tranquila, estaba siendo tan tierno

InuYasha`S POV

Esa tonta no entiende que quiero que sea feliz.

Esta bien, le diré

La tome de la muñeca y la abrase contra mi pecho, sentía nuestros corazones acelerados, y claro que las mejillas sonrojadas.

-lo único que quiero, es que seas favor, te ruego que me hagas caso- le dije lentamente, luego la separe un poco de mi para verla a los ojos

- Yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte, tu mereces algo mejor que yo

Cuando le dije eso, la solté pero sentí como sus brazos me sujetaban por el cuello

kagome`S POV

que me estaba diciendo?, que no me merecía, acaso estaba loco?

Lo abrase más fuerte, a punto de llorar

-InuYasha, lo que más feliz me hace en este mundo, es estar a tu lado. Lo único que necesito, es que no te alejes de mi-dije conteniendo las lagrimas

-Kagome-dijo mientras me abrazaba, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, y empecé a llorar

-no llores Kagome- dijo mientras me secaba las lagrimas-siempre, siempre estaré a tu lado- y su rostro se empezó a acercar cada vez más al mío, hasta que.. me beso

Primero apenas apoyo sus labios sobre los míos, pero luego el beso se profundizo. POR DIOS, SE ESTABA BESANDO CON InuYasha!

El, que era un bruto, y un testarudo, besaba de la manera más tierna y romántica del mundo.

InuYasha`S POV

SE ESTABA BESANDO CON Kagome!

Ella era tan dulce, tan..tan… Kagome, se sentía, espectacular, era como un cosquilleo en su estomago, pero lo hacía sentir muy bien, Kagome me correspondía, y me encantaba.

Si, gracias a este beso, ya logre entender a quien amo de verdad, a la única y hermosa…Kagome

CONTINUARA

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer y por los comentarios, los leí todos, espero que les allá gustado.<p>

Por favor comenten, lo que me ayuda a escribir es saber que ay gente que quiere que continúe.


	3. comienzo

Hola! Gracias por los comentarios, hay va el fic.

Capitulo anterior

-lo único que quiero, es que seas feliz. Por favor, te ruego que me hagas caso- le dije lentamente, luego la separe un poco de mi para verla a los ojos

- Yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte, tu mereces algo mejor que yo.

SE ESTABA BESANDO CON Kagome!

Si, gracias a este beso, ya logre entender a quien amo de verdad, a la única y hermosa…Kagome

CAPITULO ACTUAL

Kagome`S POV

Tenía ganas de gritarle al mundo que InuYasha era mío, solo mío y de nadie más, pero….Kikyo.

Eso me hizo pensar que tal vez InuYasha solo me quería para no aburrirse mientras Kikyo no estaba, ¡NO! InuYasha jamás aria eso,… pero tal vez no era consciente de lo que hacía.

Con toda la tristeza me separe del beso. Al hacer eso InuYasha, aun con los ojos cerrados, soltó un gruñido de desaprobación, lo que me hiso reír un poco, pero esto era algo serio.

-InuYasha- dije sonrojada recuperando el aire

-¿q..que sucede?- dijo en el mismo estado que yo

-q..quería pr…preguntarte-dije sin poder terminar la frase

-¿que, que cosa?- me dijo deshaciendo el abraso

-¿Qué hay de Kikyo?-pregunte asustada

-¿qué hay?,… nada-dijo tranquilo

-¿cómo que nada?, ¿acaso me besaste pero la sigues amando?-pregunte entre enojada y tiste.

-¿¡que mierda estás diciendo?, claro que no- en ese momento me miro con una mirada desafiante que luego se fue deshaciendo convirtiéndose en una mirada tierna- khe tonta, ¿acaso no entiendes? .Ven, siéntate- dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano y nos sentábamos en las raíces del goshimboku.

Nos mirábamos a los ojos mientras el viento soplaba moviendo su cabello, se veía tan guapo como siempre.

InuYasha`S POV

El viento soplaba moviendo su hermoso cabello negro, sin duda era preciosa, pero la muy tonta no entiende que la amo!

-Kagome- dije al fin- desde hace mucho tiempo que sentía este sentimiento, pero, no sabía que era, sentía celos y la necesidad de protegerte, quería estar a tu lado. No quería que nadie lo supiera, ya que lo consideraba una debilidad, por eso te trataba tan mal. No me gusta mostrar mis sentimientos; pero, me di cuenta que lo que siento por Kikyo es pena y cariño, pero no amor. Creía que la amaba porque era la única que me comprendía, pero….. en realidad no era asi

-InuYasha- dijo en un suspiro

-entonces supe, que es contigo con quien quiero estar, es contigo a quien me imagino todos los días, a la que imagino sonriendo, a la que imagino a mi lado. Por eso quiero decirte que te amo, te amo demasiado y…

Pero antes de poder terminar Kagome estaba encima de mí, con sus labios sobre los míos

Kagome`S POV

Me amaba, de verdad me amaba, solo a m!

El correspondió el beso, poco a poco se volvía más apasionado, hasta que nos comenzó a faltar el aire, entonces nos separamos y sonreímos; jamás había visto a InuYasha sonreír de esa manera y me alegro saber que esa sonrisa era solo para mí.

-Yo también te amo-dije feliz

Luego de eso nos dormimos abrasados bajo el goshimboku.

AL OTRO DIA

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, había dormido excelente. Cuando abrí los ojos vi a InuYasha dormido a mi lado, entonces comencé a susurrarle:

-InuYasha, despierta, Inu, Inu, hay que ir al campamento, se deben estar preocupando- dije con vos dulce

InuYasha se hacia el dormido, era obvio ya que había movido sus orejitas, jajajaja; entonces le iba a seguir el juego

-InuYasha, despierta, mmmmmm… ¿qué puedo hacer para que se despierte?- pregunte fingiendo- ha! Ya se- dije acercándome tanto que le dio un beso en los labios, pero fue muy corto, para dejar a InuYasha queriendo mas, jajajaja

Apenas me separe InuYasha me tomo de la nuca y me acerco, dándome un apasionado beso. Cuando nos separamos sonrojada le dije:

-al fin despiertas Inu-dije mirándolo a los ojos

-Inu, me gusta cómo suena- dijo sonriendo con vos ronca. Suspire, ¡que mas podía hacer teniendo al hombre más guapo del universo frente a mis ojos abrasándome!

InuYasha`S POV

¿Porque Kagome tenía que ser tan hermosa?

No sé cómo no me estoy sonrojando a cada rato, ella esta tan cerca de mí, con su dulce aroma, con esa hermosa sonrisa y esos preciosos ojos chocolate en los que me perdía; aunque no se lo podre decir, ya que no soy muy bueno con las palabras, pero tal vez, algún día, se lo diré.

-vamos InuYasha, los chicos nos deben estar esperando-dijo intentando zafarse de mi abrazo, pero no la solté, sino que la agarre con más fuerza

-khe, ellos ya esperaron toda la noche, pueden esperar un poco mas- dije mientras me acurrucaba en su regazo

-haaaaa!-grito- InuYasha, ¿estuvimos aquí toda la noche?- pregunto asustada

-si, ¿por?- pregunte despreocupado

- como que por que?- dijo alterada- deben estar preocupados

-khe, ¿porque te alteras tanto mujer?, acaso no quieres quedarte un rato mas conmigo?- dije falsamente ofendido mirando a un lado con cara de cachorro y bajando mis orejas, jajajaja, sabía que ella no podía resistiré a mis orejas

-InuYasha, no seas tonto- dijo mientras me abrasaba- sabes que lo que mas me gusta es estar a tu lado pero los chicos deben estar preocupados-entonces me miro con ojos de cachorro- por favor?

-esta bien- dije de mala gana- pero me la debes- dije mientras me levantaba

-claro-dijo mientras caminábamos hacia el campamento tomándome del brazo- te traeré mucho ramen luego-dijo sonriendo

- no me refería a eso- pensé

Cerca del campamento

-¿InuYasha?- pregunto Kagome

-mm?- dije mirándola

-¿qué le diremos a los muchachos?- pregunto

- les diremos que nos amamos y que ahora estamos juntos; a y que eres mi mujer- dije con simplicidad

-InuYasha- dijo sorprendida

-¿que?- pregunte inocentemente

-Te amo- dijo mientras se acercaba a besarme

Cuando nos dimos cuenta estábamos los dos abrasados y completamente sonrojados, entonces nos separamos

-yo también te amo Kagome- dije mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios

ATENCION!

Gracias por leer

Quiero que para el próximo capitulo me ayuden. Por favor envíenme reviews de cuál de estas opciones prefieren

-Shippo esta celoso

-Aparece koga

-InuYasha cree no merecer a Kagome

-Aparece Kikyo

-Shippo quiere un hermanito

Por favor elijan pronto, al menos necesito 3 reviews. No se preocupen, estas preguntas nos la voy a hacer siempre, solo es que tengo muchas ideas y quiero que elijan que tema prefieren.

La que tenga mas votos va a ser elegida. Y además dejen reviews de el capitulo!


	4. la pregunta

Hola, hay va el fic

Kagome`s POV

Estábamos por llegar con los muchachos, estábamos tomados de la mano, claro que InuYasha estaba completamente sonrojado, igual que yo.

Cuando llegamos sentí todas las miradas caer en nosotros, había mucha tención, hasta que alguien hablo… pero justamente no quería un comentario de esa persona

- ¿y?, que estuvieron haciendo toda la noche picarones- dijo el monje moviendo las cejas.

InuYasha obviamente golpeo en la cabeza al monje

-¡¿¡¿que mierda piensas monje pervertido!- dijo enojado, sonrojado y soltando mi mano

-¿Kagome, que es lo qué quiere decir Miroku?- dijo con inocencia Shippo

-pues te explicare Shippo, cuando dos personas pasan la noche solos es para..- intento decir el monje, pero fue golpeado por Sango

-¿como le va a decir algo así a un niño su excelencia?- grito

Mientras nosotros dos estábamos completamente sonrojados

-¿Por qué están sonrojados?- pregunto otra ves el monje levantándose

-khe, pasamos la noche en el bosque porque nos quedamos dormidos- dijo inuyasha

-y… ¿ no paso nada?- dijo el monje con mirada picara

- pues si… Kagome y yo nos declaramos y ahora estamos juntos- dijo mientras me jalaba de un brazo y me atrapaba sobre protectoramente

-¿eso es verdad Kagome?- dijo Sango sorprendida

-si Sango, lo es- dije escondiéndome en el pecho de InuYasha para que no vieran mi sonrojo

-¡Felicidades!- dijo mientras venia a abrasarme

-¡Por fin amigo!- dijo Miroku

-khe- dijo InuYasha sonriendo

-ESPEREN!- grito Shippo

- que pasa?- dijimos todos

-Kagome, ¿tu eres como…. Mi mamá? ¿no?-pregunto Shippo

-pu..pu..pues –yo tartamudeaba en exceso

-técnicamente lo eres Kagome, tu lo alimentas, le hablas y le das cariño como a un hijo- dijo Miroku

-entonces…. InuYasha es como mi papa ¿no?-dijo Shippo inocentemente

-ee…eerre…pueesss….- dije sonrojada, luego vi la cara de InuYasha que estaba tan rojo como su traje

FIN DE POV

-pues si Shippo, así es, ¿Por qué preguntas?- dijo Miroku sabiendo perfectamente porque lo preguntaba Shippo

-la verdad ya soy mucho mas grande, y responsable. Y ya que mis papas fallecieron, pues yo quería preguntarle a Kagome si….- Shippo respiro hondo y miro a Kagome, pero no le salieron las palabras de la boca

-¿si?- dijeron InuYasha y Kagome

- si puedo tener un hermanito- dijo Shippo

Hubo un silencio en el que todos miraron a InuYasha y Kagome, y ellos dos se sonrojaron tanto, que parecía que tenían tomates en vez de cara

Luego se escucho un golpe, y ya todos sabemos de quien venía.

-¡QUE MIERDA DICES SHIPPO!- dijo InuYasha alterado

-pppero yo solo quería un hermanito- dijo llorando

-Shippo es que… InuYasha y yo no…. Yo…. Soy muy joven para ser mama- dijo Kagome para salvarse

-pero yo lo cuidareee- dijo haciendo un berrinche

- Shippo ese no es el problema- dijo acariciándole la cabeza- es que… yo no estoy lista para… tener un bebe en mi pancita- dijo de la manera más apropiada para un niño

-¿porque no?- pregunto Shippo

-porque es muy difícil el tener otra vida dentro tuyo, y además tendría muchos mareos y otras cosas que no podría manejar a esta edad y seria un problema al intentar buscar los fragmentos de la perla – dijo Kagome

-esta bien- dijo Shippo

InuYasha y Kagome suspiraron de alivio

-pero en unos años mas ¿si cierto?

-¿que?- dijo InuYasha

-que en unos años mas Kagome podrá tener un bebe- dijo Shippo feliz

-yoo.. ppues – volvió a tartamudear Kagome

- ¡TENGO HAMBRE!- grito InuYasha para cambiar de tema

- si yo también, vamos a comer- dijo Kagome

EN EL CAMPAMENTO

InuYasha´S POV

Estábamos terminando de comer, pero por alguna razón Kagome no había tocado la comida

-¿que te pasa Kagome?- pregunto Sango

-nada, estoy bien- dijo Kagome

Luego durante toda la tarde no habíamos hablado nosotros dos, apenas nos cruzábamos las miradas

Ya estaba atardeciendo y de repente

- voy a caminar un rato- dijo Kagome, y se fue

Espere un poco y luego me fui a seguirla

Ella caminaba lentamente, y tenía le mirada fija en el piso, luego de un rato llego a su objetivo; el árbol sagrado.

Ella se sentó en una de las raíces mientras yo las veía de una de las ramas. Baje con cuidado y me senté a su lado.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte con el ceño fruncido

-¿qué somos?- pregunto mirándome

-¿Qué?- no entendía

-pues, dijimos lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro, ¿entonces que somos?

-¿a qué te refieres con que somos?- pregunte

- cuando te ibas a ver a Kikyo, me preguntaba por qué seguirías a mi lado cuando derrotáramos a Naraku, ya que no éramos amigos, ni familia, ni novios. Pero ahora que confesamos lo que sentimos… ¿Qué ha cambiado?- dijo Kagome

-Kagome lo de Kikyo ya no existe, yo solo te amo a ti- dije mientras la miraba sonrojado-Pero la verdad no entiendo a que te refieres con que a cambiando

-la pregunta es que somos, ¿amigos, novios, compañeros…?-dijo Kagome

-somos novios por las leyes de los humanos, según creo. Y luego, serás mi mujer por las leyes de los demoños- dije con simplicidad

-¿y como es eso?-pregunto ella

-ellos…ee.. fusionan la sangre – dije tartamudeando

- ¿ y como se fusiona tu sangre con la mía?- dijo nerviosa y ansiosa

- por…. el cuello- dije con simplicidad pero tartamudeando

Kagome´S POV

Esta conversación se estaba poniendo intensa. ¿Estábamos hablando de fusionar sangre?, aunque yo aria cualquier cosa para ser la mujer de InuYasha

- ¿y como?- pregunte asustada

-ppuess- InuYasha tartamudeaba- yo debería cortarme un poco el labio y luego morderte el cuello, así mi sangre pasara a tu cuello y se fusionara con la tuya. Pero ay un problema- dijo InuYasha

-¿Cuál?- que problema habría, yo quería estar con él para siempre, ¡quería ser su mujer maldita sea!

- que si mi sangre se fusiona con la tuya… vivirás el mismo tiempo que yo- dijo serio

-o sea que… ¿viviré miles de años como tu?- pregunte

-si- dijo serio

Hubo un momento de silencio pero luego dije:

-Muérdeme- dije seria levantándome el cabello

Continuara

Dejen reviews por favor

¡ perdón por la tardanza!

Es que vino mi familia de argentina a mi casa y todo fue un quilombo

Gracias por los reviews

**Ro-Ro Hatake Ootori:** gracias por votar!, te hice caso! Jajaja

**Ranka Hime: **muchas gracias por los comentarios, lamento no haber puesto tu idea pero la mayoría de votos fue para Shippo quiere un hermanito. Gracias

**aries96:** me encanta que te encante mi fic!, gracias por comentar amix!

**Tennyoukai: **te juro que pensé en poner lo de la hemorragia nasal, pero me tenia que apurar!. Muchísimas gracias por comentar

**aome – chan:** agradezco que votes, muchas gracias!

**marly-kinami:** muchas gracias por comentar y votar, me gusta mucho que te encante.

**Kisiyer:**muchas gracias por votar!

**serena tsukino chiba:** también te mando un abrazo, gracias por comentar, lamento la tardanza

**yen:** muchas gracias por el alago, gracias por comentar y me encanta tener una lectora de Panamá!

**Isa-san16: **tenias mucha razón con lo de koga y Kikyo, gracias por comentar!

**:** gracias, espero que te alla gustado este fic y yo también quería poner a koga pero la mayoría voto a Shippo, pero no te preocupes que pronto lo pondré

**Hannadirkson:**gracias por el comentario, vos también tuviste razón con lo de Shippo, bye

**Silvu: **gracias por el comentario!

**Anonymus:** lamento no haber puesto a Kikyo, pero la mayoría voto a Shippo , gracias por comentar!


	5. compañeros

Antes de empezar el fic, me gustaría decir que he recibido algunos comentarios negativos y también algunos con correcciones.

Gracias por las correcciones, voy a intentar tenerlas en cuenta, por eso voy a intentar no usar POV y narrar mas la historia. Pero hubo algunos comentarios que no fueron dichos de una manera educada ( por no decir que algunos comentarios me tomaban por tonta y usan el sarcasmo para marcar mis errores).

La verdad que al marcar mis errores se los agradezco y voy a intentar corregirlos, pero al insultar mi manera de escribir hace que me sienta mal. Hay gente que disfruta mi historia, y si no les gusta, con todo respeto, no la lean.

Lo único que me molesta es que comenten de mis errores nada más, si mi historia no les gusta, no están obligados a leerla, y si tienen alguna opinión negativa, guárdensela para ustedes.

Gracias a la gente que de verdad disfruta mi historia y ahí va el fic

Capitulo anterior

-Somos novios por las leyes de los humanos, según creo. Y luego, serás mi mujer por las leyes de los demonios- dije con simplicidad

- ¿Y como?- pregunte asustada

-Ppuess- InuYasha tartamudeaba- yo debería cortarme un poco el labio y luego morderte el cuello, así mi sangre pasara a tu cuello y se fusionara con la tuya. Pero ay un problema- dijo InuYasha

…..

-O sea que… ¿viviré miles de años como tu?- pregunto Kagome

-Si- dijo serio inuyasha

Hubo un momento de silencio pero luego dije:

-Muérdeme-dijo seriamente levantándose el cabello

No POV

-Muérdeme

-¿Qué?- pregunto InuYasha sorprendido

-¡Que me muerdas!

InuYasha se quedo callado, y más que nada sorprendido, no esperaba que Kagome estuviera dispuesta a compartir su vida entera con él.

-¿Estás segura?, porque ay reglas y….- pero no pudo hablar más ya que Kagome se acerco un poco más a él y luego coloco su mano en su mejilla

-InuYasha, jamás estuve más segura de algo en toda mi vida- susurro Kagome con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y dejando un beso en su frente

-Está bien- InuYasha coloco su mano sobre la que Kagome tenía en su mejilla.

Removió los cabellos rebeldes de su cuello y lentamente se fue acercando a ella. Cuando toco el cuello de Kagome con la punta de la nariz, sintió como ella se estremeció al tacto, lo que provoco una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Luego sintió como el dulce aroma de Kagome lo inundaba, le encantaba tenerla tan cerca de él.

InuYasha abrió su boca para dejar ver sus colmillos, y en un instante los incrusto en el cuello de Kagome, ella soltó un quejido de dolor y dejo escapar una lagrima.

InuYasha saco sus colmillos y se mordió el labio, para besar a Kagome en la herida y dejar un poco de su sangre en los orificios que sus colmillos habían causado. Luego volvió a morder en la marca para que la sangre entrara en ella. Al terminar con su tarea, lamio la herida y luego levanto la cabeza para besarla con ternura en los labios

-Ahora eres mía- susurro InuYasha en el oído de Kagome con una sonrisa picara, lo que provoco que ella se sonrojara.

-InuYasha- suspiro- te amo- dijo mirándolo a los ojos

-Yo también te amo pequeña- anuncio InuYasha mientras la abrazaba

Ellos estaban bajo el goshimboku, Kagome estaba sentada en las piernas de InuYasha mientras él la abrazaba, ambos con los ojos serrados disfrutando el momento. ¡Ella no podía estar más feliz!¡ estaba sentada en las piernas de InuYasha!¡y ella era su compañera… o su mujer..o lo que sea!

-InuYasha- lo llamó

-¿Sí?- pregunto aun con los ojos serrados

-¿Te acuerdas cuando me preguntaste si estaba segura de si quería que me marcaras?, que me dijiste que había algunas reglas-dijo la azabache

-Sí, ¿por?

-¿Cuáles son esas reglas?- pregunto con interés dándose la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos

-Son fáciles, te las diré:

1-No puedes, y repito, ¡no puedes! Mirar, hablar, ni tocar a otro macho sin mi autorización.

2-Debes hacerme caso, ya que soy el macho alfa

3-No puedes ir a ningún lado sin mí, a menos que me avises y te de permiso

4-Me tienes que quitar este tonto collar

5-Estaras con migo para siempre

Al terminar de decir su lista de órdenes vio que Kagome tenía el ceño fruncido

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto InuYasha

- Tengo un problema con algunas de tus reglas- dijo Kagome aún con el ceño fruncido

-¿Con cuales?

-Con la 1,2,3 y 4

-¡Esas son casi todas!- exclamo enojado

-¡Y claro! Si son muy tontas

-Pero no puedes hacer nada porque cuando yo te pregunte si querías ser mi mujer tú dijiste que si- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante

Hubo un momento de silencio, ¡era verdad!, ella había accedido a ser su mujer sin antes saber las reglas

-Está bien- acepto ella

-Sabía que aceptarías- dijo inflando el pecho

-!Pero¡ Tienes que seguir **mis** reglas- ahora ella sonreía con arrogancia

-¿Cuáles?- pregunto

Ella sonrió y dijo:

1-No puedes, y repito, ¡no puedes! Mirar, hablar, ni tocar a otra hembra sin mi autorización, sobre todo a ya sabes quién (es obvio que hablo de Kikyo)

2-Debes hacerme caso, ya que soy la hembra alfa

3-No puedes ir a ningún lado sin mí, a menos que me avises y te de permiso

4-Te quitare el collar **si **aprendes a comportarte

5-Estaras con migo para siempre

Al terminar de hablar el la tomo en sus brazos y le dijo:

-Y ¿ por qué tengo que seguir tus reglas?- pregunto sonriendo

-Porque eres mi hombre, y como tal debes seguir las reglas de tu mujer- dijo poniendo sus manos en las caderas

InuYasha rio mostrando sus colmillos. Estaba a punto de besarla pero…

-¡Hey Bestia, que haces con mi mujer!- grito Koga

-Maldita sea, ¿Por qué tienes que meterte en todo?- exclamo InuYasha

-¿Meterme en qué? ¿En qué te sobrepases con mi mujer?- dijo sarcástico

-Ella no es tu mujer, ¡Ella es mía!

-Claro que no, ¡no te atreverías a marcarla!

-¿A si?¿ entonces de quien es la marca que tiene en el cuello?- dijo con una sonrisa

-¡Mentiroso! Tu no la marcaste- Koga estaba frustrado, era imposible que ese tímido hanyo allá convertido en su mujer a Kagome

-Si no crees lo que digo, entonces velo- mientras le corría el cabello a Kagome para que Koga pudiera ver los dos orificios en su cuello.

-No- esto era imposible, Koga no podía creerlo. Se acerco a Kagome y sostuvo sus manos- ¡Kagome, por favor, dime que no es verdad!-dijo Koga desesperado

-Lo siento joven Koga, pero es verdad… InuYasha me marco- dijo sonrojada- Ten- dijo dándole el diamante que él le había obsequiado

-¡No Kagome!¡yo se que serás más feliz a mi lado!- grito Koga

-Que no entiendes lobucho, Kagome me quiere a mi!- decía InuYasha

-Koga- hablo Kagome con suavidad- yo soy y seré muy feliz al lado de InuYasha, yo te quiero como un amigo, y no quiero perderte como tal. Por favor, entiende

-Esta… bien Kagome- dijo Koga- pero esta bestia te llega a hacer algo y se las verá conmigo. Adiós

Y Koga se fue corriendo, desapareciendo en el bosque

-Pobre Koga

-Khe, deja de pensar en el- dijo InuYasha mientras la abrasaba con una sonrisa picara- mejor retomemos en donde nos quedamos compañera

Ambos rieron, y se fueron acercando hasta darse un tierno beso.

Continuara

Dejen reviews

Ya termine!Espero que les allá gustado.

POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS, sus comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo.


	6. te necesito

Perdon por haber tardado, espero que les guste

Era un día muy hermoso, los pájaros cantaban y el viento soplaba suavemente haciendo mover las copas de los arboles.

InuYasha se encontraba sentado en una de las ramas del goshimboku esperando a que Kagome volviera de la aldea, ya que fue a comprar algunas cosas para la anciana Kaede. El se encontraba con los ojos cerrados disfrutando la calma del lugar, hasta que sintió el aroma de su compañera. El no movió ni un solo musculo, estaba esperando que ella lo llamara… no porque no quisiera bajar, quería escuchar el sonido de su vos y no quería parecer desesperado… aunque lo estaba.

-InuYasha- dijo Kagome tranquila mirando la copa del árbol. Pero el no respondió.

-InuYasha- volvió a decir- baja por favor.

De repente, para la sorpresa de Kagome… unos brazos la rodearon por la cintura y alguien susurro en su oído:

-¿Qué pasa compañera?- dijo InuYasha con una sonrisa traviesa.

Kagome tuvo un escalofrió… le encantaba el nuevo InuYasha, era mucho más abierto que antes, y tenía que admitir que era muy tierno cuando se lo proponía.

-Hola- saludo simplemente dándose vuelta para ver a los ojos a su ahora novio.

Se quedaron unos segundos mirándose, la verdad era que en su relación no hacían demasiada falta las palabras. Ellos con solo mirarse a los ojos lograban transmitirse lo que sentían.

Inuyasha estaba deseoso de besarla, y la verdad es que estaba comportándose bastante seductor… según él, pero en el momento en que Kagome lo miro a los ojos, se sonrojo completamente.

Kagome noto el sonrojo del muchacho y soltó una suave risa.

-De que te ríes- se quejo InuYasha frunciendo el ceño.

-Te ves tierno cuando te sonrojas.

-Khe, no seas…- pero no pudo terminar la oración ya que Kagome lo había callado con un beso.

Estuvieron besándose por un largo rato hasta que el aire se hizo esencial.

-InuYasha- dijo Kagome en un suspiro.

-Shhhh- la silencio.

Sus labios estaban a punto de unirse cuando….

-¡InuYasha! ¡Kagome!- grito Shippo.

Ambos se separaron rápidamente con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Qué pasa Shippo?- pregunto Kagome con una falsa sonrisa.

-¡Un monstruo está atacando la aldea!- volvió a gritar Shippo.

-¡¿Pues que esperamos?!- pregunto-¡Hace mucho que no luchamos!- anuncio alegre el medio demonio subiendo a su compañera en su espalda para marchar rápidamente a la aldea.

-¡Esperen!... ¡no me dejen aquí solito!- lloriqueo Shippo al ser dejado atrás

EN LA ALDEA

-Chicos, rápido vengan- grito Sango mientras esquivaba el ataque del monstruo

Cuando InuYasha llego al rescate, dio un largo suspiro…

Era un monstro con varios tentáculos, algo grande, pero no lo suficiente para que haya una batalla emocionante, la verdad podía destruir a ese monstruo con un solo ataque de su espada.

-¡Qué esperas para ayudar InuYasha¡- exclamo Miroku evitando uno de los tentáculos que lo atacaban

InuYasha solo giro los ojos en muestra de su aburrimiento. Saco al colmillo de Acero y con solo mover su espada venció al monstruo.

Miroku y Sango estaban bastante cansados… pero claro, ellos eran humanos.

-Lo lograste InuYasha- dijo Shippo mientras subía a su hombro

-Khe, no fue nada, estoy aburrido… desde que Naraku se escondió no ha aparecido ningún enemigo fuerte…la verdad es que ustedes se están comportando como un grupo de niñitas, deben entrenar más duro.

Me senté en el suelo viendo como Kagome me miraba con reproche desde arriba

-¿Que?- pregunte

-Eres un arrogante-Kagome frunció el seño

-¡Que¡

-No tienes que ser tan presumido, tu sabes que nosotros no tenemos los poderes que tienes tu

-Khe… ¡pero al menos podrían esforzarse más!-Le grite mientras me paraba y Shippo se bajaba de mi hombro

-Nos esforzamos todo lo que podemos, no todos tenemos armas mágicas- grito aun más fuerte la muchacha de cabello azabache mientras sus miradas se desafiaban.

-¡Ellos eran los que estaban peleando, tu no estabas haciendo nada Kagome, tu nunca haces nada!

Ups… la había cagado

Las lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos de Kagome mirándolo con furia…. La mañana había empezado tan linda con él y lo tenía que arruinar… pero después de todo era verdad…. Ella no hacía nada, solo curaba las heridas de ellos luego de las batallas en las que podría haber ayudado… pero nunca lo hacía… por qué no era lo suficientemente poderosa como para poder vencer al enemigo.

Mientras InuYasha estaba re calculando en su cabeza… había dicho una estupidez solo para ganar la discusión

-K…Kagome yo…- Intento disculparse en vano ya que….

-¡Abajo!- y salió corriendo hacia el bosque

El… el estaba recibiendo los insultos y quejas de todos sus compañeros, ya que había dicho una idiotez monumental… todos necesitaban a Kagome

-Ve por ella InuYasha- le grito Sango

-¡Si perro!- dijo Shippo mientras saltaba en la cabeza del hanyo

Antes de que otra queja se escuchara salí corriendo en dirección a Kagome

Cuando llegue a donde estaba Kagome la encontré llorando cerca de una laguna, viendo su reflejo en ella

-Vete- susurro la colegiala mientras tapaba su rostro con sus manos-Soy una inservible.

InuYasha se acerco a ella y la tomo del mentón. La miro con esos ojos dorados como el oro

-Tonta… tú no eres inservible

-Si lo soy-lloro aun mas

-¡No!... cada día tu puntería mejora y tus habilidades de sacerdotisa también… tu eres la que nos cuida cuando no podemos, y nos has salvado la vida más veces de las que puedo recordar, así que no llores- termino de decir mientras lamia las lagrimas que quedaban en sus mejillas

Ella soltó una suave risilla.

-Aun no me convences de que me necesitas- dijo sonriendo

-Pues déjame mostrarte cuanto te necesito.

InuYasha comenzó a dar suaves besos desde sus mejillas hasta sus labios los cual beso con ternura… mostrándole cuanto le importaba y necesitaba, pero… poco a poco sus besos se fueron volviendo cada vez mas y mas apasionados hasta que tuvieron que separarse… pero en vez de detenerse como usualmente lo hacían… InuYasha fue besando suavemente su cuello hasta comenzar a lámelo con pasión, y todo "empeoro" cuando escucho un leve gemido proveniente de Kagome….eso elimino toda su cordura…. fue quedando poco a poco encima de Kagome mientras besaba su cuello con pasión… Kagome clavo sus uñas en la espalda del hanyo…. Esto la estaba enloqueciendo.

-Kagome- gimió entre besos- no sabes cuánto te necesito- dijo con la vos ronca mientras comenzaba a deslizar su mano por debajo de su blusa y…..

Continuara

Jajajaja, lamento el dejarlos con las ganas, seria mi primer lemmon.

ATENCION: si quieren que haga lemmon coméntenmelo y si no quieren también.

Si quieren que algo en especial suceda avísenme, ustedes saben que aquí los que importan son ustedes. Entonces esta ves, en vez de darles opciones de lo que quieren que pase, quiero que simplemente me lo escriban( que sea coherente) y veré si lo puedo poner o no.


	7. interrupcion

Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen. Todo lo que suceda en mi historia no es nada autorizado por la gran Rumiko Takahashi

Hola! Perdón por tardar tanto en publicar, pero cuando la inspiración no llega no hay nada que uno pueda hacer.

CAPITULO ANTERIOR

InuYasha comenzó a dar suaves besos desde sus mejillas hasta sus labios los cual beso con ternura… mostrándole cuanto le importaba y necesitaba, pero… poco a poco sus besos se fueron volviendo cada vez mas y mas apasionados hasta que tuvieron que separarse… pero en vez de detenerse como usualmente lo hacían… InuYasha fue besando suavemente su cuello hasta comenzar a lámerlo con pasión, y todo "empeoro" cuando escucho un leve gemido proveniente de Kagome….eso elimino toda su cordura…. fue quedando poco a poco encima de Kagome mientras besaba su cuello … Kagome agarro fuertemente del traje del hanyo…. Esto la estaba enloqueciendo.

-Kagome- gimió entre besos- no sabes cuánto te necesito- dijo con la vos ronca mientras comenzaba a deslizar su mano por debajo de su blusa y…..

En la mente de los dos todo estaba borroso, no entendían que, como estaba pasando esto… pero igualmente no les importaba mucho.

Inuyasha no comprendía como podía sentirse asi de acelerado con simplemente tocar la piel de esa chica, como su pulso se disparaba y su cerebro solo podía pensar en hacerla suya.

El hundió su rostro en el cuello de Kagome, sintiendo el aroma que golpeaba su nariz, causando que comenzara a lamer con deseo su cuello hasta llegar a su oreja y soltar un suspiro.

Kagome respiraba agitadamente, sintiendo como su pecho golpeaba contra el de Inuyasha, mientras se besaban con desesperación buscando mas intensidad para calmar el deseo que sentían el uno por el otro. Ella hundió sus manos en el cabello plateado del muchacho mientras el clavaba sus garras en el suelo para no arrancarle la ropa de una sola vez.

Ambos respiraban de manera acelerada, intentando sentir mas y mas del otro, en cada beso, en cada caricia, en cada suspiro se sentía la necesidad que tenían ambos por olvidar el resto del mundo y simplemente disfrutar lo que el cuerpo del otro tenia para ofrecer.

Sentian como las corrientes eléctricas pasaban de por su cuerpo a cada rose. Mientras se escuchaba el sonido de sus respiraciones.

Kagome estaba derritiéndose en los brazos del albino…hasta que sintió como el se levantaba repentinamente y movía sus orejitas, en señal de alerta.

El se levanto rápidamente y corrió hacia los arbustos que estaban a pocos pasos de donde ellos estaban y comenzó a gruñir.

Kagome se sentó e intento recuperar el rimo de su respiración, pero aún seguía sonrojada por lo que estaba a punto de hacer con Inuyasha. Siguió con la mirada al hombre de traje rojo y vio como metía su mano en los arbustos y sacaba de ahí a alguien.

-Miroku… ¿que mierda haces espiándonos?- Gruño Inuyasha mientras tiraba al monje al suelo con furia.

-Emmm, es que…. Le aposte a Sango que te acobardarías antes de ponerle una sola mano a la señorita Kagome, pero al parecer estaba equivocado… ¿no picaron?- dijo mientras movia las cejas de arriba abajo.

Inuyasha se sonrojo y miro a Kagome que se encontraba de la misma manera que el. Pero de repente cambio su mirada a una llena de enojo y frustración.

-Monje… si quieres conservar lo único que te hace hombre es mejor que corras… porque estoy seguro de que te voy a castrar si no te vas ahora mismo…

Miroku miro los ojos ahora rojos del mitad bestia, por lo cual decidió que lo mejor seria correr si quería mantenerse vivo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.

La noche estaba brillante y estrellada, los grillos cantaban y una suave brisa hacia que las flores silvestres se movieran de una manera delicada.

Inuyasha y Kagome se encontraban mirándose el uno al otro, con sus rostros obviamente sonrojados esperando que alguno rompa el incomodo silencio.

Inuyasha estaba parado a algunos metros de ella, mirándola con los ojos llenos de vergüenza y aun con una chispa de deseo.

-Kagome… yo… lo siento –Inuyasha se acercó y se sentó frente a ella agachando la cabeza con arrepentimiento.

El lugar se lleno de un silencio aun mas incomodo, ya que el albino no estaba acostumbrado a ser el primero en hablar.

-No te disculpes, no fue tu culpa, no fue culpa de nadie… yo…- ella miro como el movia sus orejitas… esperando su respuesta.

La chica sonrio con ternura y lo abrazo repentinamente, sintiendo como el se tensaba pero luego poco a poco se relajaba.

Kagome estaba confundida, ella nunca pensó que se encontraría en una situación asi, en la que no fuera capaz de controlar su cuerpo… pero cada vez que se acercaba a el, su mente se nublaba y solo deseaba sentir contacto con el. El pensar que si hubieran seguido hacia el final ella pudo haber quedado… embarazada.

¡Como se olvido de eso! Lo primero que a uno le enseñan es que si tienes sexo debes tener cuidado, y ella, como una adolecente estúpida estuvo a un pelo de quedar embarazada a los 15 años.

Su vida hubiera cambiado para siempre… pero si eso pasara… Inuyasha estaría siempre a su lado, ya que tal vez no era uno de esos hombres que decían cosas bonitas, pero cuando el decía algo venia de su corazón.

Inuyasha noto como ella no dijo nada mas y lo apretó más fuerte.

-Kagome… ¿estas bien?- pregunto preocupado mientras rodeaba su cintura con mas fuerza, dándole calor y protección.

La muchacha lo miro, y pudo ver en sus ojos la preocupación genuina que el sentía. Ella sonrió y lo volvió a abrazar con mas fuerza.

-Si Inuyasha… estoy bien

Ambos se mantuvieron abrazados disfrutando la cercanía del otro, sintiendo como sus corazones golpeaban de manera acompasada sus pechos. La luna los iluminaba, y el silencio del bosque daba paz y tranquilidad mientras ambos respiraban con tranquilidad luego de un dia tan agitado.

Inuyasha se levanto dejando a la chica en el suelo, ella lo miro con sierto enojo pensando que el ya se quería ir. El hanyou sonrio y se quitó su hakama roja y la puso encima de los hombros de la chica, causando que ella se sonrojara.

-No te vayas a resfriar tonta- dijo mientras la levantaba del suelo como si fuera una pluma y subia a la rama mas alta de uno de los arboles para acostarse con ella encima de el mirando hacia el cielo.

Ambos disfrutaban del silencio y Kagome esperaba dormirse mientras escuchaba los latidos del corazón de Inuyasha y sentía el aroma varonil que el tenia, mientras que el se mantenía alerta para que si cualquier peligro aparecía, el podría proteger a la muchacha que estaba en sus brazos.

Ella acariciaba con cuidado la mano de el con la punta de sus dedos mientras sentía como el albino la abazaba con mas fuerza hacia su duro pecho.

-Inuyasha-

-mmm- respondio el en señal de que estaba escuchando lo que ella decía

-Crees que Miroku le diga a Sango que…. Tu sabes- ella se sonrojo mientras miraba los brazos fuertes de el chico alrededor de ella.

Inuyasha se sonrojo, pero luego de unos momentos respondió con suma tranquilidad.

-Dudo que lo haga… a menos que quiera convertirse en mujer- una sonrisa torcida se mostro en los labios del hanyou.

Ambos soltaron una leve risa y se dispusieron a cerrar los ojos y disfrutar la compañía del otro.

Al fin! Ya se que llevo desaparecida, pero no se como seguir! No es fácil para mi escribir jajaja.

Por favor comenten y si tienen alguna idea no duden a pasármela… porque las necesito jajaja

Gracias por leer, besos!


	8. Hormonas

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Todo lo que suceda en la historia no es nada autorizado por la gran Rumiko Takahashi .

¡No me maten! Sé que hace siglos que no publico en esta historia, pero tenia exámenes y cosas como vagancia extrema. Pero bueno, quiero actualizar porque mucha gente lo sigue. MANDEN SUGERENCIAS DE LO QUE DEBERIA SUCEDER EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!

Hormonas

Inuyasha y Kagome se encontraban en la época actual, ya que Inuyasha fue herido por uno de los monstruos de Naraku que les apareció de sorpresa al grupo mientras recorrían las aldeas del oeste.

Obviamente la joven sacerdotisa tuvo que insistir varios minutos para que el hanyo accediera a ir con ella al futuro para curarlo, porque Shippo había pasado la tarde entera jugando al doctor con Kirara, y se termino todas sus vendas en la pobre gatita.

Inuyasha se estaba quejando desde que llegaron, diciendo que no era necesario, que él no era un humano débil el cual necesitaba cuidado. Por eso lo mando al suelo y ahora estaba acostado boca abajo en el suelo de su cuarto y ella a su lado desinfectando su espalda.

-¡Eso arde Kagome!¡Dijiste que solo ibas a vendarme niña!- Gritaba el peli plata con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados con su mejilla apoyada en ellos.

-Pero tengo que desinfectarte Inuyasha, sino será peor ¡asique cállate y déjame terminar!-

-Khe-

La miko limpiaba los rasguños que el mononoke había provocado, además de unas cuantas heridas profundas en la cintura. Con cuidado pasaba el algodón con alcohol por su espalda, teniendo la mayor delicadeza posible, al mismo tiempo, miraba los músculos del chico, todo hasta sus anchos hombros y su hermoso rostro esculpido.

Inuyasha tenia sus ojos cerrados mientras sentía como la muchacha terminaba con esa sustancia que ardía como los mil demonios, y pasaba a untar la pomada con olor a hierbas. El no necesitaba nada de esto, en menos de 3 días iba a a estar como nuevo, pero al sentir las pequeñas manos de Kagome, decidió cerrar su gran bocota y disfrutar la sensación que la chica le proporcionaba al tocarlo con tanta suavidad.

Lo estaba volviendo loco, sentirla cerca, su aroma, su voz, su cuerpo, ¡todo!¡Todo ella lo dejaba estúpido y desorientado!

¿El la amaba? Claro que si, con desesperación ¿La deseaba? Pregunta estúpida ¡claro que si! Era la mujer más hermosa del mundo y además era su compañera. Deseaba tenerla en sus brazos y que esas manos recorrieran todo su cuerpo mientras el disfrutaba de ella completamente, y tenía aún más ganas luego del "incidente" en el bosque.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el "incidente" y ninguno de nosotros toco el tema, excepto por Miroku, del cual Sango se hizo cargo muy amablemente.

Pero desde ese día no pudo dejar de pensar… ¿Qué tal si hubieran llegado hasta el final? ¿Kagome quería eso? No podía sacarse el rostro sonrojado de la muchacha de su cabeza, apenas podía mirarla, porque cada vez que lo hacia la recordaba debajo de el gimiendo su nombre de…"esa" manera. ¡Pero ella!¡Ella se portaba como si nada hubiera pasado! Lo tomaba del brazo, besaba su mejilla y el quedaba seco sin saber que hacer como un cachorro desorientado.

-¿Inuyasha? ¿Estas bien? Estas muy caliente- Dijo Kagome poniendo la mano en la frente del pobre medio demonio sonrojado.

-Khe, claro que estoy bien, ahora termina de una vez así podemos volver a buscar los fragmentos -respondió cortante escondiendo su rostro en sus brazos.

Kagome lo miro enojada ¿Pero que le pasaba a ese tonto? Primero le decía que la amaba y casi la embaraza en un bosque, y luego, cuando ella intenta ser cariñosa después de ese "incidente", el se aparta de ella, apenas la mira a los ojos, no le muestra casi ninguna señal de afecto, es como si… como si… volviera a ser el mismo Inuyasha de antes, terco, amargado y no enamorado de ella.

Ella quería estar con el de todas las formas posibles, lo amaba y no podía evitar pensar que es culpa de ella su comportamiento tan distante.

Tal vez se cansó de ella y no lo quiere decir ¿Qué tal si se enojó porque no seguimos con lo del bosque? ¿o qué tal si no le gusto eso y no quiere seguir conmigo? ¿Y si se arrepintió y quiere irse de nuevo con Kikyo?...

Kagome dejo de limpiar su espalda y se quedó mirando al suelo fijamente, pensando en que hizo mal.

Inuyasha, al dejar de sentir las caricias en su espalda, se dio vuelta y miro a la chica que tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo, con su flequillo tapando su vista.

-Kagome ¿Estas bien?- Se sentó frente a ella y le agarro de los brazos esperando una respuesta que no llegaba- ¡Kagome, respóndeme maldita sea!

La muchacha levanto la vista y revelo sus grandes ojos cafes llenos de lagrimas.

-¡¿Qué…que paso Kagome?! ¿¡Te lastimaste, te duele algo?!-Pregunto sacudiéndola con cuidado.

-Inuyasha….-

-¿Qué pasa Kagome?-

-¿Qué hice mal?- la muchacha lo miro suplicante, intentando contener las lágrimas.

-¿De qu….que estas diciendo Kagome?- El albino no podía estar mas confundido, no entendía nada, ni siquiera había dicho nada sobre que ella cometió un error.

-¿Por qué… no te gusto mas?-

Inuyasha quedo sentado ahí con cara de poker, preguntándose ¡de donde saco esa locura! ¡si apenas podía controlarse cuando la veía! ¿Cómo no le iba a gustar?

-¿¡De que hablas tonta!?- Le grito molesto

-De que no te gusto… apenas me miras, y cuando te toco… apenas te importa y te alejas ¿Acaso hice algo mal? ¿Fue porque no terminamos eso en el bosque? ¿no te gusto? Porque puedo ser mejor, solo ten…

-Tonta- La interrumpió Inuyasha tomándola de las mejillas y besándola con ternura, que tonta que era… tan, pero tan tonta –Nunca me gustó nada tanto como tu

Ella coloco uno mano en la del que estaba en su mejilla y otra en el pecho desnudo del hanyo.

Se estaban besando con lentitud, intentando calmarse el uno al otro, pero al pasar los segundos se volvía más apasionado, se necesitaban, habían pasado dos semanas en las que apenas se tocaban y ya sabían lo que era estar tan cerca.

Kagome movía sus manos por el pecho de el arriba abajo, hasta rodear su cuello con sus brazos y acercarse a el sentándose en sus piernas, el la tomo de la cintura y ladeo su boca hacia un costado profundizando mas sus besos.

El aroma de Kagome cambio drásticamente de tristeza a felicidad a… excitación.

La anatomía de Inuyasha estaba reaccionando al cuerpo de la chica y más cuando ella tomo una de sus orejas y la acaricio lentamente gimiendo su nombre.

El arranco la blusa y el sujetador de la azabache y pego sus pechos a su desnudo torso.

Kagome no podía tolerarlo mas, no le importaba nada, su cuerpo lo necesita a Inuyasha tanto como el la necesita a ella, simplemente no lo sabían expresar con palabras, pero Inuyasha lo compensa con las acciones muy bien.

Comenzó a mover sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante, mientras besaba al chico con desesperación. El no lo podía soportar mas, el bulto en su hakama era demasiado.

Enrolló las piernas de ella en su torso y la tomo del trasero para luego tirarla a la cama que se encontraba a unos pasos.

Comenzó a besar su cuello para luego lamer su marca, cosa que hizo que la chica gimiera aun más fuerte su nombre, el fue bajando hasta sus pechos, donde los fue lamiendo con fervor hasta succionarle los pezones con hambre.

La muchacha arqueaba su espalda y pedía por más, y el no se pensaba detener.

-Inu…- rogaba Kagome

Inuyasha gruñía del éxtasis, quería entrar ya en ella.

Levanto un poco su falda verde y arranco sus bragas, y el rápidamente se quitaba los pantalones mirándola con deseo…

La volvió a besar con pasión y….

Chan

Ya se, los deje con las ganas, muaajajaja. (perdon si fue muy corto o con contenido tal vez muy simple, es que me pidio tanta gente que continue que queria subir algo asi sabían que estaba viva)

Pero es que todavía tengo cosas que terminar, pero porfavor dejen reviews y díganme ¿QUE DEBERIA PASAR EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO?


End file.
